


Melkořin deníček

by Melkora



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angband, Angst, Defeat of the dark side, Drama, F/M, War of Wrath, angbang, farewell
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Končí Válka hněvu! Na konci poslední bitvy sestoupila temná paní Melkora na dno nejhlubší jámy své pevnosti, Angbandu. S úzkostí tam očekává dobyvalele





	1. Samota

Na konci poslední bitvy jsem se už nesnažila bojovat. Předala jsem všechny pravomoci svým kapitánům a sama jsem sestoupila až na úplné dno našeho chladného domova tam, kde byla temnota nejhlubší, tam kam jsem se za lepších časů tak ráda rozpustile ukrývala svým služebníkům a kde jsem bývala tak blízko své milované zemi. Jako tolikrát před tím, jsem na ní i teď položila obě ruce a poslouchala její šeptání. Promlouvala ke mě naší společnou tajnou řečí, které jsme rozuměli jen my dvě. Věděla, že je konec. Loučila se. Pokorně a odevzdaně jsem zavřela oči a tvář se mi zkřivila bolestí. I já jsem to věděla! Ach, Eru! Celé věky jsem věděla, že tenhle boj nemůžu vyhrát. Věděla a čekala, kdy přijde ten den. Ale až chvění země a její tichý, naléhavý šepot mě daly uvěřit, že už je to opravdu tady. Je to dnes. Dnes zemřu a se mnou moje říše.  
Celé sáhy nade mnou zuřila krutá bitva. Pluky Valar se přihnaly přes moře tak náhle a nečekaně jako mořské vlny. Stříbrozlaté, plné nenávisti a touhy po krvi. A zas a znova, jakoby v nějakém šíleném tanečním rytmu se vrhaly na mou zemi, aby bez špetky slitování zdecimovaly ji i vše, co zplodila. Jako by nikdy neměli dost, jakoby jim bylo líto, že jednoho každého z nás můžou zabít jen jednou. Stála jsem tam nahoře na povrchu a dívala se na tu divokou burácející vřavu, mé tváře hladil vítr nasycený výkřiky vzteku a bolesti, vířením bubnů a vanyarských trubek, údery kovu o kov i tupým bušením do masa. A ten žár! Žár který stoupal z bitevního pole a připomínal sám oheň, co hoří u kořenů Ardy.  
Ale tady dole jakoby nic z toho ani neexistovalo. Tady mě obklopovalo jen ticho, chlad a temnota. I pád Trangorodrimu tu zněl sotva jako zaševelení větru. Jenže co pro mě tohle odloučení znamenalo?! I tak jsem cítila každou ránu, kterou můj Ancalagon utržil, v mých uších zněl jak ozvěna nářek a pláč raněných i padlých skřetů a tělo mi svíraly křeče jak mnou tam a zpátky probíhala jejich bolest. Po mých spáncích, tvářích, ramenou a pažích stékaly přívaly černé krve, aby se pak marně a bez užitku vsákly do země. Vytřeštěnýma očima jsem se dívala vzhůru a zoufale se snažila rozpoznat v temnotě nade mnou první neurčité obrysy svých nepřátel, kteří sem už brzy, tak brzy, snad v příštím okamžiku vtrhnou, aby se zmocnili toho posledního, co mi ještě zbylo. Moje ruce, zbaveny přísné nadvlády mé mysli, jíž se pomalu, ale jistě začalo zmocňovat šílenství, zmateně šátraly ve tmě za sebou, dokud nenarazily na vlhký tvrdý povrch. Mé dlaně nahmataly opracovaný kámen. Dotýkala jsem se mohutných majestátních zdí své pevnosti. Instinktivně jsem se k nim přitiskla, jako ptáče, které se tiskne do hnízda. Ucítila jsem jak se chvějí a pochopila jsem, že je to strachy. A nebo je to moje tělo? Chvěju se! Příšerným ochromujícím strachem, kvůli kterému mi vázne dech v hrdle, úží se zrak a podlamují kolena. A se mnou se chvěje všechno, čeho jsem se kdy dotkla. Polknu a vydechnu. Opřu si záda a hlavu o dosud pevnou zeď, znovu zavřu oči a čekám.


	2. Rozloučení

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temná paní se v hlubinách své pevnosti loučí se svým věrným pobočníkem Sauronem. Podaří se mu ji přesvědčit, aby spolu s ním opustila Angband?

"Paní!"  
Náhle, jakoby z ničeho proráží temnotu známý hlas. Prudce sebou trhnu a otočím tvář směrem k narušiteli. Chvíli na něj nechápavě zírám, skoro jako bych ho viděla prvně. Vypadá, jako kdyby se sem přiřítil přímo zprostřed bitvy. Jenom proto, aby se pak váhavě zastavil pár kroků přede mnou. Oči mu ještě divoce plály válečnou vřavou a hruď se prudce zdvíhala nahoru a dolů. Tváře měl celé zrudlé námahou. Zbroj, kterou si kdysi sám vyrobil a která bývala blyštivá a hladká jako sklo, byla teď matná, šedavá a samý šrám. Boty měl celé potřísněné prachem a blátem, v jedné ruce třímal štít, druhá pevně svírala bojové kladivo, prsty zaťaté do rukojeti tak křečovitě, až bylo vidět rýsující se bělavé hrbolky kloubů. Paže se neustále lehce chvěla, jakoby pořád připravená napřáhnout se a jedním mocným úderem prorazit lebku nepříteli i přesto, že poblíž nebylo jediného nepřítele. Jak podivně se ten obraz divokého pulzujícího a nepoddajného života vyjímal tady v tom tichém strnulém podzemí, naplněném jen mou samotou strachem a beznadějí! A on, jakoby si ten prapodivný kontrast také uvědomil, se náhle bezradně odmlčel. Snad mu už pomalu začíná docházet pravda, snad se ještě stále zoufale snaží najít ve své splašené mysli nějakou přijatelnou lež. Hledíme na sebe, jako dvě bytosti z jiných světů, bytosti, co kolem sebe celé věky kroužily a až se dnes poprvé setkaly tváří v tvář. V tom můj zrak ulpí na hlavici jeho zbraně, kterou až podivně líně obtékají rudé pramínky, aby se pak na napřaženém hrotu spojily v mohutné kapky a s tichým plesknutím dopadly na zem. Koutek úst se mi bezděčně pozvedne v hrdém úsměvu. Běda každému z Vanyar, který by byl natolik bláhový, aby se postavil do cesty mému krásnému Maya.  
"Saurone!"  
Hlesnu tak tichounce, že je to sotva znát a pozvednu své oči přímo k těm jeho. Snad to, co spatřil v mém pohledu, snad to, co slyšel v mém hlase způsobilo, že se vyděšeně odvrátil. Ale v mžiku zas nabyl ztracenou sebejistotu a přistoupil ke mně tak směle a rázně, jak to měl vždy ve zvyku činit. Vím, nechystá se nás zdržovat tím, že by mi vyprávěl o celých kmenech, zahubených v jediném dni ani o rozlámané rozbrázděné zemi, beznadějně utonulé pod hladinami moře. Ví, že každému z mých tvorů, živých i neživých jsem darovala kus sebe, takže já jsem oni a oni jsou já. Jejich bolest je mou bolestí. Umírají-li, umírám s nimi.  
"Paní!"  
Osloví mě znova.  
"Musíme pryč! Angband neudržíme! Je jich moc! Příliš moc! Já..."  
Naléhavě šeptá s podivnou úzkostí v hlase a zní to, jakoby se mi snad zkoušel omlouvat.  
"U severní stěny je v hradbě tajná branka. Čeká tam rota spolehlivých vojáků. Ochrání tě! Uprchneme dál na sever. Vím o místě, kde se můžeme ukrýt a opevnit. Budeme tam v bezpečí. Pak, při troše štěstí, shromáždíme zbytky armády a můžeme..."  
Můj milovaný chlapec! Pořád precizní, pořád v pohybu, pořád plány, pořád naděje.  
"Ne!"  
Zarazím ho nekompromisně.  
"Já se nechystám opustit tohle místo."  
Nechápavě nakrčí čelo, snad přesvědčený, že špatně slyšel a začne mi opakovat svůj plán. Vyplížíme se z pevnosti, ukryjeme se s hrstkou věrných. Posbíráme, co zbylo z naší armády, začneme znova.  
Smutně se dívám do jeho očí, v nichž ještě pořád tančí rudé plameny a v mém srdci se otvírá nová rána. Rázem je zapomenuta lítá řež, která stále ještě zuří nad našimi hlavami. Tohohle okamžiku jsem se bála víc, než čeho jiného a stejně marně jako dětinsky jsem se před ním pokusila utéct do nejtemnější kobky Angbandu.  
Zhluboka se nadechnu a promluvím tiše, ale odhodlaně.  
"Saurone! Odejdeš odsud sám. Já zůstávám."  
"Ale... paní! To přece nemůžeš! Za chvíli jsou tady..."  
Nedokončí větu. Místo toho se trochu zmateně a trochu vystrašeně podívá vzhůru, kde už tuší hordy našich nepřátel, nemilosrdných a pomstychtivých, možná už se deroucích skrze temná zákoutí Angbandu a každým okamžikem se blížících k našemu útočišti. Poklekne ke mně a pevně stiskne má ramena, jakoby se mě pokoušel probrat.  
"Nemáme čas!"  
Pronese ještě naléhavěji, než před tím. Odvrátím hlavu mírně stranou a jemně položím dlaň na jeho paži. Každé moje další slovo mě bolí, jak rána mečem.  
"Saurone, copak to pořád nechápeš? Oni si přišli pro mě. A když mě nenajdou tady, půjdou dál. Klidně pročešou celou Středozem a nepřestanou nás vraždit, dokud se mě nezmocní. Odtáhnou jenom tehdy, když mě budou mít. Musím tu zůstat."  
Můj společník na vteřinu oněmí.  
"Ne!"  
Vydechne. Pak sevře mé paže ještě pevněji a já cítím, jak mou kůži zraňují ostré kovové hrany jeho rukavic.  
"Ne! Musíš se mnou! Ochráníme tě! Schováme tě! Budeme dál bojovat. Všichni budeme...!"  
Zápolím sama se sebou, abych se vymanila z jeho sevření. Hledím na něj a nemůžu se odtrhnout od těch rudých planoucích očí.  
"Ne!"  
Šeptám horečně.  
"Nemůžu připustit, abyste kvůli mě dál krváceli. To já jsem na nás přivolala tu pohromu Noldor. Byla jsem pyšná a samolibá a teď nadešel čas, abych zaplatila za svou chybu. Musím zůstat"  
A znovu vzhlédnu očima rozšířenýma děsem. Pátrám v temnotě nad sebou a napínám uši, zda už v dáli neuslyším hlomozit blížící se vojáky. Můj Maia se však mezi tím odmítá vzdát tak snadno.  
"Dobře, tedy!"  
Zvolá rázně.  
"Zůstanu s tebou. Budu tě bránit."  
Prudce vyskočí, znovu popadne kladivo, které až doteď leželo opuštěně opodál na chladné zemi a mocně se jím rozmáchne vstříc předpokládanému nebezpečí.  
"Dokud budu stát, nikdo z nich ti neublíží."  
Při tom pohledu se mi sevře srdce. Můj chlapče, nemuč mě, prosím! Vím, že bys bojoval do posledního dechu, ale nic by nebylo horší, než vidět tě, jak sdílíš můj osud.  
"Ne! Ty musíš jít! Je tě potřeba venku! V pevnosti zůstala spousta mých dětí. Budou tak sami! Bezbranní! Postarej se o ně! Vyveď je! Ochraňuj je! Potřebují tě víc než já."  
Prudce vyskočím a strkám ho k východu. Jenže on se urputně brání! Za žádnou cenu se ode mne nechce odloučit. Prosí, rozčiluje se, zapřísahá mě. Chlapče kdybys věděl. Teď, právě teď, tě toužím mít po svém boku tak, jako nikdy dřív, protože jestli se něčeho bojím víc, než bolesti a ponížení, pak je to samota. Ale nemůžu jinak. Musím, musím, dokud mám sílu, dokud mám odvahu. Prudce ho od sebe odstrčím a posbírám poslední zbytky své bývalé moci. Vztyčím se nad ním tak hrozivě, jak jen to dokážu a rozkřiknu se na něj.  
"Moje vláda už možná spěje ke svému konci, ale ještě pořád jsem tvoje královna a můžu tě kdykoliv rozdrtit jediným pohybem. Slíbil jsi mi poslušnost. Přísahal jsi! Copak jsi zapomněl?"  
Jen ta slova dozněla, v tu ránu jsem dostala chuť se nad nimi sama rozesmát. Já, zrovna já, která jsem tu přísahu nikdy nepovažovala za víc, než za hloupou valinorskou formalitu a která se snad tisíckrát vysmála tomu, jak on ji bere vážně, se jí dovolávám právě teď, když nejvíc si nejvíc přeji, aby ji porušil. Ztichne a ruce mu poklesnou, do jeho tváře se vrátí nejistota. Se sklopenou hlavou zašeptá.  
"Já... to nedokážu sám."  
Něco ve mě podivně jihne. Má mysl se náhle obrací do vzpomínek a jako zajíc skáče přes celá milénia až do dávné minulosti, kdy jsme si poprvé pohlédli tváří v tvář. Byl to tenkrát on, kdo za mnou přišel.  
"Co tu chceš?"  
Vyštěkla jsem na něj.  
Byl ještě dítě. Brada se mu klepala strachy, ale před mým pronikavým pohledem neuhnul.  
"Slyšel jsem tvůj zpěv..."  
Něžně se usměju aspoň pro tuhle chvíli zaplaším myšlenku na to, že se možná loučíme navždy. Beru jeho tváře do svých dlaní a lehce je pozvednu k sobě.  
"Můj milý, jistě, že ano! Už je tomu spoustu let, co jsi přestal být učedníkem. Ty sám jsi teď temný pán. Dokážeš to, co já."  
Přeháním, ale jen trochu.  
"Splň můj poslední rozkaz! Běž! Ochraň je!"  
A pak už je ticho. Stojíme, díváme se na sebe, on hlavu v mých dlaních, jen očima mi dává najevo, že pochopil, a že se podrobuje. Netrvá víc, než pár chvil a ryk spolu s výkřiky valinorských vojáků přestanou být jenom naší zběsilou noční můrou a stanou se zcela nezpochybnitelnou skutečností. Mlčky si rozpustím vlasy a přikryju svého Maia závojem temnoty, aby nic neohrozilo jeho bezpečný únik z obsazené pevnosti. Už ho nedokážu vytvořit dost pevný. Je celý popraskaný a tenký jak papír, ale svůj účel splní. Beze slova se otáčí a chvátá skrz nekonečné chodby  
Angbandu pryč do bezpečí.


	3. Vítězství

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po rozloučení se Sauronem je temná paní Melkora nucena sama čelit celé armádě valinorských elfů. Je spoutána a odvlečena před Manwëho herolda. Jak uspěje?

Znovu se přitisknu ke zdi. Srdce mi bije, jako splašené. Teď jsem doopravdy sama. Instinktivně, jakoby mě snad mohly udržet, zabodávám nehty do jejích kamenných kvádrů. Dívám se vzhůru, poslouchám. Mí nepřátelé o sobě dávají vědět. Napřed je to jen tichý ševel, později zvučný hlomoz, nakonec ohlušující ryk. Až konečně, konečně, vtrhnou, dovnitř, jako divoký, nespoutaný příval. Můj zrak je rázem oslepen tou nesmyslnou plýtvavou záplavou světla, kterou si sebou přinesli. Chvíli jsou tišší, jakoby po všech těch divokých pranicích, zuřivém pronásledování a horečném pátrání, teď, když konečně dospěli ke svému vytouženému cíli, náhle nevěděli, co si počít.  
Jak jsou bílí!  
Prolétne mi hlavou.  
Bílí, jako něco, co právě vylezlo z pod kamene a bojí se to světla. Až na to, že oni se bojí tmy. Vím, pro co jste si sem přišli, líbezní běloskvoucí bojovníci ze země za oceánem. Vím to líp než vy sami a chystám se vám to dát. A budu tak štědrá, že ani plnými hrstmi nepoberete vše, co vám věnuji.  
Mám strach, když si uvědomím, jaké spoustě nepřátel se chystám čelit zcela osamocena! Doslova se zalykám úzkostí při pomyšlení na to, co všechno mi mohou udělat, ale opakuji si, že teď musím být silná. Moje poslední bitva musí být vítězná. Přivřu oči a pootevřu chvějící se rty.  
"Milost!"  
Zašeptám."  
"Neubližujte mi, prosím!"  
To je probere! Rázem z nich spadnou obavy i všechna nejistota a s hurónským řevem se vrhnou vpřed. Mého těla se najednou zmocní snad tisíce cizích rukou. Dotýkají se mě zarývají se do mě, drásají mě. Ty smělejší rozdávají i rány. Na má lýtka znenadání dopadne zezadu prudký úder, snad rukojetí jakési zbraně. S výkřikem bolesti se zhroutím k zemi. Bledý dav, který mě obklopuje to přivítá nadšeným jásotem, ruce, jenž mě ještě před chvílí zraňovaly, letí vzhůru. Má železná koruna se mi sveze s hlavy a se zvonivým rachotem se odkutálí pryč ode mne, pod nohy mých uchvatitelů. První Elf, který ji má nejblíže po ní bez váhání skočí, popadne ji a vítězoslavně s ní zamává, jak s nejvzácnější trofejí. Není mu ale dopřáno užívat si svůj triumf příliš dlouho, jeho soused si chce také sáhnout. A tak koruna putuje za nespoutaných výbuchů veselí z ruky do ruky, tu a tam se nějaký nenechavý prst pokusí vydloubnout některý ze Silmarillů.  
"Pohleď! Nejsou krásné? Jednou ti je dám!"  
Ještě teď mi v uších zní slova Fëanora, ducha ohně, šeptaná horečně a potají mezi zdmi Formenosu.  
Svíjím se na zemi a skučím bolestí, kterou mi způsobují moje přeražené nohy. Chvílemi si troufnu kradmo pohlédnout na některého ze svých nepřátel. Jejich světlé tváře jsou podivně zkřivené škodolibou radostí, ústa mají plná nenávisti a opovržení. Občas mě některý udeří, nebo urve kus z mého roucha. Vůbec v tomto okamžiku nepřipomínají tu vznešenou ušlechtilou rasu, o níž jsem tolikrát slyšela zpívat v písních.  
"Tak, už přestaňte"  
Sténám.  
"Copak nebudete mít nikdy dost, copak neznáte slitování, kolik toho ještě musím vytrpět, než budete spokojeni? Jak dlouho to ještě bude trvat, než se zhojí vaše raněná pýcha? Už nám dejte pokoj! Nechte nás žít. Alespoň žít!"  
Prosím, i když vím, že nepohnu jejich srdce k soucitu. Nikdy si v nich neudělali ani pranepatrné místečko pro černé děti země a jejich uši už navždy zůstanou k našim prosbám hluché.  
Prosím a odpovědí je mi jen znechucení a odpor, zračící se znenáhla ve světlých tvářích mých uchvatitelů. Já vím, bojovníci, vy si představujete hrdinství trochu jinak. Vy byste mávali svými prvotřídními tepanými meči a vykřikovali vznešené fráze o tom, jak se nikdy nevzdáte, nikdy se nenecháte pokořit, nikdy se nepoddáte. Tolikrát jsem měla příležitost vás při tom pozorovat a pokaždé jste byli stejně směšní. Teď si o mě pomyslíte, že jsem zbabělá, ale kdybyste jen tušili, jak pramálo mi záleží na tom, co si o mě myslíte. Netoužím po tom, abyste mě považovali za hrdinku. Chci jen, abyste už konečně přestali.  
"Ustupte!"  
Zpoza běsnícího davu se náhle ozve mocný hlas. Vojáci se ztiší a posléze zdráhavě uposlechnou. Přede mnou se zjeví vysoký elf statné postavy oděný ve zdobené drahocenné zbroji. Domýšlím si, že je velitelem oné jednotky.  
"Tohle znáš, prokletý černý nepříteli?"  
Zaburácí mi v ústrety.  
Z ničeho nic vedle mého bezvládného těla s řinčením přistane těžký černý řetěz. Znovu, už podruhé si dnes musím dát pozor, abych se nerozesmála. Tak vy jste si celá ta léta schovávali Angainor, čistě pro případ, že byste ho zase potřebovali. Jasně, že ho poznávám, ty umrlčino! Jeho ale nezajímala má odpověď  
"Teď ho znovu okusíš."  
Přiklekne ke mě, stáhne plátované rukavice. Spolu s ním mě obstoupí skupinka panošů, oděných do jeho barev. Zbytek elfských vojáků ustoupí spořádaně stranou. Přísný, nenávistný a krutý velitelův obličej se znenadání skloní nad tím mým. Tvrdost v jeho očích je víc, než dokážu snést. Odvracím tvář a přivírám víčka, abych unikla tomu pronikavému pohledu. On mě ale neomaleně popadne za bradu a přitiskne mě vší silou k zemi. Prudce oddychuji z mého hrdla co chvíli unikne ston zoufalství a bolesti. Jeho panoši už mezi tím popadli řetěz a jali se ho omotávat kolem mého těla. Nepočínají si při tom příliš zručně. Mám sto chutí vstát a trochu jim s tím pomoci. Konec konců, proč ne? Aspoň bychom to měli dřív z krku. Nemyslím ale, že by zrovna ocenili mou pomoc. Oni nechtějí být rychlí a efektivní. Ne, pro tohle elfové nemají smysl. Přišli si pro gesto, pro symbol. Pro úžasný pocit triumfu nad temnotou. A proto musím ležet na zemi tiše a způsobně a nechat je brát, pro co přišli.  
Konečně jsou řetězy upevněny k velitelově spokojenosti. Ten pouze souhlasně pokývá hlavou, popadne volný konec a pokouší se mě odtáhnout nahoru. Klopítám za ním, jak jen mi moje poraněné nohy dovolí. Vojáci, co mě svazovali, mě obstoupili a pochodují podél nás jako tělesná stráž. Chodby, kterými mě vlečou vypadají podivně cize, naplněné křikem dobyvatelů i jejich světlem. Světlem, které zdi Angbandu nikdy nepoznaly, protože ho nepotřebovaly. Bývaly hrdé a silné bez něj. Teď ale útočníci pobíhají po všech jeho zákoutích a bez špetky studu znásilňují poslední zbytečky temnoty. Všude, kudy projdeme se náhle rozhostí podivné napjaté ticho. Hlomoz ustává a hlaholivé radostné hlasy náhle zmlknou. Zářící tváře elfů se obrací ke mě celé náhle podivně strnulé, sotva, že dýchají. Pátravě hledím do jejich očí, které jsou tak nestoudně upřeny na mě a snažím se z nich vyčíst jejich myšlenky. Ne není to úleva, ani nadšení. Ani opojení z vítězství. Dokonce ani nenávist. Je to jen úžas a strach. Ze srdce mi spadne obrovský kámen, Ne, tihle bojovníci nepůjdou dál. Pomalu procházíme dlouhými aulami i úzkými chodbičkami a všude stejné, náhlé vystrašené ticho. Jen stěny mé bývalé pevnosti šeptají o hanbě a ponížení a zpívají mi píseň tak tichou, že jí ani uši elfů nezaslechnou. Čím více se blížíme východu, tím více je ve vzduchu světla, tím více hluku. Začíná se zvedat vítr, který sílí a sílí, až je skoro nemožné se hnout. Před námi se objeví hlavní brána Angbandu, která je vyvrácená a do široka otevřená. Zejícím otvorem spatřím spatřím impozantní postavu, modravou, průzračnou, čnějící vysoko nad šedivé pláně severu, sotva patrnou v divoké vichřici.  
Eonwë!  
Velitel mě dovleče až k němu a srazí mě k jeho nohám. Manwëho herold se pomalu a bez jediného slova skloní až ke mě v rukou pevně třímá kus kovu. Moje bývalá koruna překovaná a zbavená klenotů. Chápu! Elfům nestačí výhra! Netouží po ničem menším, než po dokonalém a bezvýhradném porobení. Jejich řemeslníci si pospíšili. Nechávám ho, aby mi ji ovinul okolo krku a ani se nesnažím zadržovat slzy, které mi kanou z očí. Pod mou bradou tiše zaklapne přesný mechanismus zámku a pevná ruka Maia mě srazí k zemi. Teprve teď propukne hromový jásot, ale já na něj nedbám. Tisknu tvář k zemi a zabodávám do ní ruce a naposledy ji prosím, aby ke mě promluvila a ona mě vyslyší. Mezi vším rachotem mezi duněním vojsk a posledními zbytky válečné vřavy zaslechnu slaboulinký ševel. Pleskání bosých nohou o vysušenou hlínu. Vydechnu úlevou a posílám díky zemi. Sauron to dokázal! Unikli! Má oběť nebyla marná!


End file.
